


Really, I didn't know

by kittenjosten



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjosten/pseuds/kittenjosten
Summary: //The man I loved so dearly, has deserted me. And now I am weeping, holding my wretched heart. The man, whose love I trusted, has left me indeed. I can hear someone calling. Perhaps, it could be him. //Fingers intertwined at daybreak, Hak feels forever lost in the memory. Soo-won’s hands were so small in Hak’s. Soo-won’s skin, had still remained somehow soft after hours with a sword. When did this trust leave?





	Really, I didn't know

//The man I loved so dearly, has deserted me. And now I am weeping, holding my wretched heart. The man, whose love I trusted, has left me indeed. I can hear someone calling. Perhaps, it could be him.// 

Fingers intertwined at daybreak, Hak feels forever lost in the memory. Soo-won’s hands were so small in Hak’s. Soo-won’s skin, had still remained somehow soft after hours with a sword. 

When did this trust leave? The innocence of his young lord, his best friend, when did it cease to exist? He was prepared to give the world to Soo-won on a silver platter. Yet, somehow, their plans were tossed to the side and doused in blood. Clouded by plights of revenge and righteousness. 

They had become pawns in a folktale, a prophecy too old to believe. They were living a story children would fall asleep to for centuries to come. Hak’s name already tarnished, blamed for destroying the man he lived to protect. 

Soo-won, who would steal soft kisses and daydream of their future together, so easily allowing Hak’s name to be ruined. 

Of course, Soo-won would seek out a god of war, someone who had thoughtlessly ended lives, so animalistically. Perhaps, he was always looking for a beast to control. The thought nauseated Hak to no end. In the scheme of things, Hak was eventually replaced. 

If Hak was Soo-Won’s only goal, only want, the only thing Soo-Won needed, how could Soo-Won trample so harshly over everything Hak held dear? Did Soo-Won feel nothing as he destroyed their dreams?

Confused on whether patience or impatience was Soo-won’s downfall. Soo-won couldn’t wait for the kingdom, ripping it from Yona with a fire he had never dared to show before. Yona, who only ever wanted his happiness. Naive Princess Yona, who would have no other man as her king. Just how long had Soo-Won been planning this?

Kija was beside him, Hak only being ripped from his memories when the dragon warrior leaned into his side. It felt painfully familiar, a small ache found itself resonating in Hak’s chest. 

At times, Kija took Hak’s breath away in the most excruciating way. Kija was radiant and so similar to Soo-won. Innocent, with a monster hidden in the depths of his very being. 

“I couldn’t kill him.” The words were whispered so softly, Hak questioned if he was meant to hear them. 

Looking down at Kija, Hak could feel his heartache at the beauty of his crestfallen expression. 

“I’m not sure what we’re supposed to do now... Why does he control me as well?”

This was the first time Hak had ever seen Kija look broken, unsure of himself. 

“They’re very similar.” Hak admits with reluctance, ‘It’s hard to not love them both, regardless of an influenced bond.” 

Kija curled himself more into Hak’s side, a new anger building in Hak at the realization that even Kija was betrayed by Soo-won.

“But if it comes to it, I will be the one to take his life, if that is what must be done.” 

Hak could feel Kija tense in his hold. “ Don’t worry your pretty face about it, you’re already getting wrinkles, white snake.” Hak’s tone, deceptively steady in comparison to his own inner turmoil. 

Hak couldn’t help the small smile that took over his face when he felt Kija grunt against him. 

“He held my hand in his, his touch was so warming. My heart felt overwhelmed with love and anger. I wanted to rip him apart. He touched my claws so carelessly, like he couldn’t find it in himself to care about the danger that could come from a dragon warrior.” 

Hak knew Kija was devastated in a way the other warriors wouldn’t fully comprehend. Kija was raised being told the tales about the amazing king that would come to save him. A king that would give his life meaning. Soo-Won would never be the king that Kija had expected. Kija was defenseless to act in regards, bound to a man that destroyed something so cherished. 

Kija knew of the others before him, that waited desperately for their king, his own father being one of them. This was not the king they had waited for.

Hak was aware that Soo-Won had managed to destroy the childish wonder that Kija saw the world with. Soo-Won, even if unintentional, took away a piece of Kija’s freedom. 

Hak’s hands ran through Kija’s hair, soothingly, deciding to allow Kija to grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics are from an old Korean Song. The cover that inspired this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_OGaSy99vU I'll probably add onto this later on.


End file.
